


nightmare

by esperink



Series: comfort [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, anyway ignore me, give me anxceit cuddling or give me death, it is i again, the person who sucks at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Virgil could never stand stress. It made sleeping harder.





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> we're here. at the end. this was fun, i should write sanders sides more often.

Nightmares were a semi-frequent thing, and seemed to come with the territory of being Anxiety, so for the most part, Virgil could deal with them.

However, during times of stress (for either Thomas or himself) they happened to… worsen. They got more severe, more frequent, made him more tired, or all three. He never got to go back to sleep. And there was no way to fix this, except…

Virgil sighed heavily, chewing on his lip as he sat on his bed and leaning against the headboard.

After a few moments, he stood, pulling his hoodie tight around himself, and left the room.

It had been a while since he’d done this, but he remembered enough to be able to navigate the halls without getting lost.

Still, though, he hesitated at the door, shifting from foot to foot. But he couldn’t deny that the other Side had been quite helpful in providing comfort at various times the past month or so. And doing this wasn’t _new_ , necessarily.

He sighed and knocked the door, because unlike _some_ people he had manners and didn’t just pop up in other people’s rooms.

It was silent for a moment, and then he heard a “come in.”

He hesitated one final time before opening the door, stepping inside, and closing the door behind himself.

Deceit looked up from his book, but he set it aside when their eyes met.

For a moment, Virgil just stood at the door. “Hey,” he finally said.

“Hello,” Deceit replied, his voice a mix of amusement and curiosity, and a little concern.

Virgil pretended to not notice the concern. He walked over to Deceit’s bed.

“I suppose you don’t want to talk about it?” Deceit asked.

“When have I ever?” Virgil countered.

Deceit only hummed in reply, moving to make room for Virgil. Virgil clambered into the bed and leaned against him. Deceit wrapped an arm around him.

“Dee?” Virgil said in a small voice.

A smile appeared on Deceit’s face at the old nickname. Virgil didn’t see it, already burrowed. “Hm?”

He sighed. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr!: esperinkdraws


End file.
